


Плохой и еще хуже

by Schuu



Series: Сердцеед и Красавчик [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Команда Тендо приезжает на дружеский матч. У него появляется несколько незабываемых минут с Сугой наедине в безлюдном коридоре. Почти сразу Тендо приходится уехать. Но по дороге домой у него звонит телефон.





	Плохой и еще хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naughty, Naughtier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423406) by [much_ado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado). 



Суга едва не подпрыгивал на месте от предвкушения. Он стоял в холле, через который вот-вот должны были пройти команды. Кицунава приезжали на дружеский матч, который вышел очень напряженным, но Суге сложно было сосредоточиться на игре, так как он постоянно отвлекался на Тендо, ведь прошло довольно много времени с их последней встречи.

Наконец в коридоре появились игроки. Ярко-рыжие волосы Тендо оказалось легко отыскать в толпе, на нем все еще была спортивная форма, бледная кожа блестела от пота. Суга схватил его за запястье и потащил прочь от шумной толпы, не удосужившись даже поздороваться. Едва они оказались в безлюдном коридоре, Суга толкнул Тендо к стене и прижался к нему губами.

Они стукнулись зубами, Суга ощутил привкус пота на языке, но было плевать — он ждал слишком, слишком долго, а теперь Тендо стоял прямо перед ним. Суга жадно углубил поцелуй, и Тендо застонал в его открытый рот, плавясь в руках от ласки и прижимаясь плотнее. Суга приподнялся на цыпочки и пропустил пальцы через влажные от пота волосы.

— Черт, я так скучал, — проговорил он, отстраняясь и встречая потемневший взгляд раскрасневшегося Тендо. — Отношения на расстоянии просто отстой.

— Знаю, — согласился Тендо. — Оставь жалобы на потом, у нас мало времени.

Одним ловким движением он подхватил Сугу под колени и прижал спиной к стене — теперь они были на одном уровне. И это было слишком для Суги. Он собрал рыжие волосы в кулак и притянул Тендо к себе, целуя, скользнул языком ему в рот: жадно, горячо, будто хотел съесть Тендо. Тот шумно выдохнул, в конце концов, они все еще находились не наедине, но Суге было плевать, услышат их или нет. Тендо вжался бедрами в Сугу, и возбужденный член уперся ему в бедро сквозь тонкую ткань шортов. Собственные трусы казались слишком тесными, и Суга жалобно простонал:

— Твою мать, Тендо, хочу тебя. Очень хочу.

— Блядь, Суга… блядь, блядь, блядь, — выругался Тендо, прижавшись ко лбу Суги, и лишь затем медленно отстранился, позволив ему съехать по стене и стать на ноги. — Автобус. Мне пора...бля-ядь.

— Пора, да, — нехотя согласился Суга. Он знал, что так случится, но все равно был рад хотя бы паре минут с Тендо.

— Они могут уехать без меня. И я, кажется, пропускаю сбор команды прямо сейчас.

— Плохой мальчик, — поддразнил его Суга.

— Хотелось бы мне быть еще хуже.

— И мне, — голос прозвучал почти жалобно.

— Выходные, — вдруг произнес Тендо.

— Что?

— Я приеду. В субботу у меня тренировка, так что я, скорее всего, смогу остаться только на одну ночь, но…

— Пожалуйста. Мы используем ее по полной.

— О да, — Тендо хищно ухмыльнулся. — Тогда до встречи на выходных.

— До встречи, — Суга ответил такой же опасной улыбкой.

Тендо выдохнул:

— Не смотри на меня так! Я же не смогу уехать!

— А вдруг это часть моего злодейского плана? Вот похищу тебя сейчас и утащу туда, где никто не найдет.

— Не искушай меня, — рассмеялся Тендо и пригладил взъерошенные волосы. — Ладно, я пойду. Иначе тренер не забудет мне это опоздание, тем более после того, как я пропустил встречу.

— Окей, — тон Суги прозвучал почти обиженно.

— Все-то пару дней, ну, — Тендо поправил шорты, — ждать недолго.

— Полагаю, я справлюсь.

Тендо усмехнулся и кивнул:

— Тогда до субботы.

— Не так быстро, — Суга ухватил Тендо за руку прежде, чем тот успел сделать шаг, и притянул к себе для последнего, самого чувственного поцелуя. Пальцы скользнули по волосам, вынуждая Тендо склониться ниже. И тот послушно подчинился, сжал бедра Суги. Не удержавшись, Суга прикусил его губу и лишь затем отстранился.

— Последний на дорожку.

— О да, — мечтательно произнес Тендо. — Увидимся.

Прежде чем выйти в общий коридор, он поправил вновь взъерошенные Сугой волосы.

— Ты говнюк, — прошипел Тендо.

— Не опоздай на автобус, — Суга улыбнулся ему одной из своих самых невинных улыбок.

— Ты — чистое зло.

— Увидимся на выходных!

***

В автобусе царили тишина и спокойствие, так как большинство ребят спали или слушали музыку и смотрели в окно. Тендо не смог бы заснуть, даже если б попытался.

Неявка на встречу сошла ему с рук, пришлось соврать, что Тендо был в туалете. Тренер определенно отличался от Вашиджо, и на отговорку лишь закатил глаза. Он не поверил ни единому слову и сказал быстрее садиться в автобус. 

Наверняка хватило одного взгляда на безнадежно испорченную прическу и раскрасневшееся лицо, чтобы понять, чем на самом деле занимался Тендо.

И вот черт, кровь приливала к лицу от одной мысли об этом. Да, точно, тренер видел его насквозь, может, потому Тендо легко отделался. Тренер сам еще не так давно был озабоченным подростком.

«Я СЛИШКОМ СЕКСУАЛЕН ДЛЯ СВОЕЙ РУБАШКИ, Я СЛИШКОМ СЕКСУАЛЕН ДЛЯ...»

Тендо схватил телефон, поспешно отключая звук, пока весь автобус не проснулся. Кажется, поставить эту музыку на звонок было ошибкой. Но песня была смешной и чертовски подходящей, так что…

— Суга? — полушепотом произнес Тендо.

— Тендо, — он казался запыхавшимся и … блядь.

— Суга, — зашипел Тендо, осознав, почему он звучал именно так. — Только не говори, что ты… занимаешься тем, чем, как я думаю, ты занимаешься.

— Я не занимаюсь тем, чем, как ты думаешь, я занимаюсь, — послушно ответил Суга, и Тендо почти физически ощутил его коварную ухмылку. Блядский блядь.

— Я все еще в автобусе!

— Знаю. Не мог ждать. Ты так хорошо меня обработал, так раздразнил…

— Суга, умоляю, — жалобно прошептал Тендо. — Я сижу вместе с Асахи!

— Ему и не такое доводилось слышать, — невозмутимо сказал Суга и простонал в трубку: — Тендо. Хочу тебя. Очень. Хочу, чтобы это твои пальцы сейчас растягивали меня…

Тендо быстро убрал телефон от уха, в панике обрывая звонок. Затем переставил сумку на колени, чтобы прикрыть очевидные признаки возбуждения. Блядский Суга.

Он осторожно глянул на Асахи и облегченно выдохнул, обнаружив, что тот по-прежнему спит. Или притворяется. Хотелось надеяться на первый вариант. Не прошло и пары секунд, как телефон известил о сообщении. Тендо осторожно открыл его, убирая экран подальше от возможных любопытных глаз.

Ебаный в рот. Фотография. Конечно, что может быть коварнее? Суга был без рубашки, голова запрокинута назад от удовольствия. Одной рукой он держал камеру, другая, судя по всему, была занята совершенно очевидным делом. Вот дерьмо.

Тендо скользнул взглядом по румянцу на щеках Суги, по нежной коже груди. Воображение само дорисовывало картинку, где ладонь Суги сжата на собственном члене, набухшем, сочащемся смазкой и совершенно прекрасном. Интересно, что представлял Суга? Ему нравилось быстро и жестко или размеренно и дразняще? Тендо не удержался от тихого стона, который быстро вернул его к реальности.

Точно. Реальность. Он все еще сидел в чертовом автобусе. Рядом с Асахи, который не заслуживал такого отношения.

[Кому: Суге] Я. В. АВТОБУСЕ. ТЫ. ГРЕБАНЫЙ. МУДАК.

[От: Суги] значит тебе стоит быть потише

Тендо выругался. Суга хотел, чтобы Тендо… да твою ж мать.

 

[Кому: Суге] УБИРАЮ ТЕЛЕФОН В СУМКУ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО.

Он сунул мобильный в боковой карман и яростно закрыл молнию в безуспешных попытках успокоиться.

Остаток поездки казался вечностью, пока, наконец, они не приехали к спортзалу. Тендо не стал, как обычно, ждать, пока подтянутся все первогодки, и направился прямиком к общежитию, добравшись до комнаты в рекордное время. Как будто по волшебной случайности его соседа там не оказалось.

Тендо выудил телефон из сумки.

[От: Суги] О, какой ты скучный

И еще одна фотография. Лицо Суги вблизи, прикушенная нижняя губа, глаза полуприкрыты. Блядь.

[От: Суги] но мне все равно

[От: Суги] я знаю, что рано или поздно ты это увидишь

Еще одна фотография. На ней только голая грудь Суги, забрызганная спермой. Тендо взвыл, игнорируя оставшиеся сообщения и нажимая на кнопку вызова. Он быстро избавился от шорт и нетерпеливо обхватил возбужденный член, эрекция казалась почти болезненной.

— А ты не спешил, — судя по голосу, Суга улыбался.

— Ты говнюк, — прошипел Тендо, яростно дроча.

— Ты уже мастурбируешь? — поинтересовался Суга.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Отлично. Я так обкончался, думая о тебе. Дай мне услышать твой голос.

— Блядь, — Тендо задохнулся. Он прислонился к двери, отчаянно вбиваясь членом в кулак. — Суга. — Голос дрожал, дыхание срывалось. — Назови меня по имени. Прошу.

— Са-то-ри, — тихо напел Суга, чем вызвал у Тендо еще один стон. — Кончи для меня, Сатори.

И он не стал сдерживаться. Изо рта вырвался приглушенный вскрик, сперма брызнула на пол, и ноги уже не держали, так что Тендо позволил себе соскользнуть по стене и сесть у двери.

— Это звучало так сексуально, — произнес Суга.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Тендо лениво. Мозг еще не успел перезагрузиться и отойти от оргазма. Суга тихо рассмеялся, от звука его голоса у Тендо мурашки пробежали по коже. — Кстати, я тебя ненавижу.

— И я тебя ненавижу.

— Суга. Это была моя самая худшая поездка из всех. Мне пришлось все время сидеть с сумкой на члене, чтобы скрыть стояк.

— Ты морально травмировал несчастного Асахи?

— Имеешь в виду, травмировал ли ТЫ Асахи? И нет, он спал.

— О, правда? — рассмеялся Суга.

— Ты не помогаешь.

— Просто хочу сказать, что если бы он не притворился спящим, чтобы избежать неловкостей, это не был бы Асахи.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — произнес Тендо.

— Лгун, — и опять чувствовалось, что Суга улыбается.

— Ты ужасен.

— А ты со мной встречаешься.

— Я, должно быть, просто мазохист, — в ответ на это Суга вновь рассмеялся.

— Здесь не поспоришь, — сказал Суга и добавил после паузы: — Но если ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я остановился… в смысле, перестал слать эти сообщения и фотки, то ты же знаешь, я не буду, — его тон внезапно стал серьезным. — Знаю, что, кажется, пересек черту, но я… возможно, мыслил не очень здраво.

— Нет, все в порядке, — быстро проговорил Тендо. — Блин, Суга, я, должно быть, в самом деле мазохист, потому что это было чертовски круто. Просто… лучше обойтись без звонков, когда ребята могут подслушать.

— Значит, сексемески, сэр.

— Так, все. Я в душ, — изо рта Тендо вырвался тяжелый вздох.

— Иди-иди, — согласился Суга. — У меня тоже еще домашка.

— Эх, ясно. До связи завтра?

— Конечно.

— Ночи, Суга.

— Ночи, Сатори.

Тендо сидел какое-то время, наслаждаясь растущим чувством тепла в груди. То, как нежно Суга произнес его имя, приятно согревало. До выходных оставалось всего пара дней, но казалось, что целая вечность.


End file.
